


Affinity

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Kerala, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Sometimes the people we love are our best distractions. A prompt from the fabulous ThisIsMegz. Thank you, darling!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 41





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little prompt from the fabulous ThisIsMegz and I even threw in a special surprise for her. ;) Love you, darling!

He didn't care anymore. He was going to find a hole to hide in and let the Wizarding World implode on itself.

Harry had done his job.

His job just happened to include the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic getting blasted up a little bit...

Fine, a lot a bit, but Harry was NOT going to let Rockwood escape. And that old Auror, Harry doesn't even remember the bloke's name, should have expected Rockwood to try something. If he's incapable of keeping a hold of his wand, what in Merlin's name is he doing in the Auror department?!

But that's not what the reporters want to know. No, they want to take pictures and write stories about a troubled young man with anger issues and a thirst for revenge.

Too bad all the water hadn't ruined all their cameras. Then they could have accused him of interfering with the freedom of the press too. He'd been so angry he barely remembered to dry his clothes before he left the Ministry.

Harry opened the door to their flat and tried to be quiet. Ginny's training schedule had her leaving early in the morning and she should be asleep by now. But as he came around the corner, he saw that she'd left their bedroom light on.

"Gin?" he walked into their room and smiled when he saw his wife propped up in bed with a book in her hands.

"Hey, love," she smiled up at him and set the book down. "I figured you'd need someone to vent to based on what the wireless was saying."

Harry groaned and crawled on the bed to lay his head in her lap. "Yeah, well those tossers can jump in the Thames."

"Just the Thames?" Ginny chuckled. "I wanted to take them to all those melting icebergs and toss them in up there."

She carded her fingers through his still slightly damp hair and Harry didn't even try to hold back the moan that she pulled from him.

"You're a goddess with those fingers, you know?"

"A goddess, eh?"

"I said what I said." Harry repositioned in her lap and closed his eyes as she pulled her nails against his scalp.

"For the record, I'm glad you didn't let him get away." Ginny's voice was quiet.

Harry sighed. "I probably would have destroyed the entire building before I let him escape. Thankfully, he wasn't prepared for me to throw the fountain at him."

"I'm surprised that didn't kill him, honestly." She chuckled.

Harry smirked at the mental image of Rockwood realizing a moment too late what was happening. "I have to admit, there was definitely a sense of satisfaction from watching that hulking thing hit him square in the chest."

"They need a new fountain down there anyway." Ginny pulled a little harder on his hair and Harry felt some of the tension leave with it. "The one you helped them demolish was incredibly out-dated."

"Knowing that lot, they'll just reconstruct it again like they did after Riddle and Dumbledore blew up chunks of it." Harry opened his eyes and brought his hand up to caress Ginny's cheek and trace his fingers down her neck.

"Thank you, I know you have training in the morning."

"And you're more important than that." Ginny caught his hand and kissed the back of it.

"You know, when I left the Ministry, I was contemplating finding a hole to hide in and allowing the Wizarding World to implode on itself." Harry pushed up and gathered Ginny into his arms.

"Ooo, that sounds angsty," Ginny teased.

"Yeah, I was beyond angry that I caught the scumbag and was getting yelled at for it." He chuckled. "Thought that leaving would show them right."

"Where would this hole be? Maybe we could find a house next to a hole. Live in the house and just hide in the hole whenever the Ministry came back begging for your return."

Harry laughed at Ginny's cheek and moved his hands to massage her shoulders, sliding her tank top straps down over her shoulders.

"I don't know, we'd have to find somewhere far from here."

"Maybe a beach? Warm water? Sun?"

Harry kissed her shoulder, "Sounds like you might already have a place picked out."

Ginny hummed, "Well, I was thinking about places we could go after the season is done with."

"What beachfront property has caught your eye today?" Harry laughed. Ginny found a new place for them to vacation at least every other week.

Ginny reached over to her nightstand and snagged a magazine. "Have you _seen_ pictures of the Kerala coast in India?"

Harry laughed and pulled her back into him. "No, but I assume I'm going to now?"

"No," Ginny rolled her eyes, "this magazine is all about the Scottish Highlands."

"Alright, let's see it then." Harry kissed her neck and then rested his chin against her shoulder.

Ginny hummed, "Remember where you were going with that."

But then she was showing him the pictures from the article highlighting India's southwestern coast and Harry felt the tension easing out of him.

And when he started kissing down her neck and shoulders more of the tension slipped away from him.

And when she pulled his shirt over his head, he felt another layer of tension pull away with it.

And drifting off to sleep, limbs still entwined and breathing finally returning to normal, Harry smiled as his dreams brought him to the pictures of beautiful blue ocean waves crashing against sand and red and pink layered rocks.

And Ginny in that swimsuit he liked so much...


End file.
